Thank You
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions |previous = Maji LOVE Revolutions マジLOVEレボリューションズ |next = Maji LOVE Revolutions (off vocal) マジLOVEレボリューションズ (off vocal) |current track = Thank You サンキュ}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ サンキュ |image = |kanji name = サンキュ |romaji name = Sankyu |translation = Thank You |type = Insert Song |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} Thank You is the second track from the [[Maji LOVE Revolutions (single)|'Maji LOVE Revolutions']] CD. It is sung by [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]: [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] (CV. Terashima Takuma), [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] (CV. Suzumura Kenichi), [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] (CV. Taniyama Kishow), [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] (CV. Miyano Mamoru), [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] (CV. Suwabe Junichi), [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (CV. Shimono Hiro), and [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] (CV. Toriumi Kousuke). Lyrics English = All： Your smiling face, 　　“We love you” so much, it’s enough to move us to tears Ｍ： Being apart from you for even a little while, and Ｒ： Marveling at how much you can do by yourself, Ｃ： Suddenly, there’s a slight pain in my chest Ｓ： This pain teaches me Ｔ： Even a map of the future and a symphony of chasing dreams, Ｏ： Unless we weave them with you, they will not shine Ｎ： I miss you… Surely, you’ll be here All： When we begin! ST☆RISH All： “Although we say it all the time… Thank you!” 　　For this miracle born in the same moment 　　“A sliver of the galaxy,” with you, 　　The brightness when we met, 　　Is changing into this song… Ｍ： As the months and years add up, Ｒ： Won’t we soon be sighing one day? Ｃ： But since time doesn’t just disappear, Ｓ： It warms our dreams Ｔ： All kinds of things become tender memories Ｏ： We’ve had fun laughing together until we cried Ｎ： Even until now, we’ve been happy All： To include your name as well! ST☆RISH All： “Although we say it all the time… Thank you!” 　　We’ll never forget these feelings 　　Sorry for being so ordinary about it 　　“We love you” so much, it’s enough to move us to tears Ｏ・Ｎ： How far away can we go…do you think? Ｍ・Ｔ： How long can we go until we can have fun together again…do you suppose? Ｒ・Ｓ・Ｃ： Your smile, your tears, All： Let me see them as much as possible! ST☆RISH All： “Thank you… Thank you for you!” 　　Although we say it all the time… Thank you! 　　“A sliver of the galaxy,” with you, 　　The brightness when we met, 　　Is changing into this song…Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = All： kimi no hohoemi ga nakeru kurai daisuki nanda M'''： sukoshi demo hanareteiru to '''R： jibun no doredake ga kimi de dekiteiru ka wo C'''： mune ni tsun to chotto setsunai '''S： itami ga oshieru yo T'''： mirai no chizu mo yume wo ou shinfonii datte '''O： kimi to tsumugu yume ga nakya kiramekanai sa N'''： Miss you kitto kimi ga ite '''All： bokura wa hajimete ST☆RISH All： itsumo dakedo… sankyu onaji toki ni umareta kiseki ginga bun no ichi kimi to deaeta Brightness uta ni kaete… M'''： nengetsu wo kasaneru tabi '''R： ichinichi ga hayakute tameiki wo tsuitenai kai C'''： demo toki wa kieterun janaku '''S： yume wo attameterunda T'''： ironna koto ga yawarakai omoide ni natte '''O： waraiai naichattari tanoshikatta ne N'''： imamade ne happii deshita '''All： kimi no na mo fukume ST☆RISH All： itsumo dakedo… sankyu kono omoi zutto wasurenai arikitaride gomen nakeru kurai daisuki nanda O'・'N： dokomade bokura wa tooku ni… ikeru no kanaa M'・'T： itsumade wo hashagiai… ikeru no darou R'・'S・'C'： sono egao sono namida All： misete kureru kagiri ST☆RISH All： arigatou… Thank you for you itsumo dakedo arigatou… sankyu ginga bun no ichi kimi to deaeta Brightness uta ni kaete |-| Kanji = 7人： 君の微笑みが 泣けるくらい「大好き」なんだ M'''： 少しでも離れていると '''R： 自分のどれだけが君で出来ているかを C'''： 胸にツンとちょっと切ない '''S： 痛みが教えるよ T'''： 未来の地図も夢を追う だって '''O： 君と紡ぐ夢がなきゃ煌めかないさ N'''： Miss you きっと君がいて '''7人： 僕らは初めて ST☆RISH 7人： 「いつもだけど…サンキュ」 同じ に生まれた奇跡 「銀河分の1」君と 出逢えたBrightness 歌に変えて… M'''： 年月を重ねる度 '''R： 1日が早くてため息をついてないかい？ C'''： でも時は消えてるんじゃなく '''S： 夢をあっためてるんだ T'''： 色んなことが柔らかい想い出になって '''O： 笑い合い泣いちゃったり楽しかったね N'''： いままでね　ハッピーでした '''7人： 君の名も含め ST☆RISH 7人： 「いつもだけど…サンキュ」 この想いずっと忘れない ありきたりでゴメン 泣けるくらい「大好き」なんだ O'・'N： どこまで僕らは遠くに…行けるのかなあ？ M'・'T： いつまでをはしゃぎ合い…行けるのだろう？ R'・'S・'C'： その笑顔　その涙 7人： 見せてくれる限り ST☆RISH 7人： 「ありがとう…Thank you for you」 いつもだけどありがとう…サンキュ 「銀河分の1」君と 出逢えたBrightness 歌に変えて… 【歌詞】マジLOVEレボリューションズ／サンキュ　[うた☆プリ] (Japanese) Videos |track name = Maji LOVE Revolutions |file link = }} |track name = Maji LOVE Revolutions (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia References Navigation Category:Music Category:ST☆RISH (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs)